


Playing with Shadows

by Char (Deiph)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, arrowolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiph/pseuds/Char
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Oliver's first meeting, playing above the city...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after Teen Wolf's EP, Jeff Davies, and Arrow's EP, Greg Berlani invented the good ship 'Doliver' together on twitter today, what was I supposed to do...?

 

Under the full moon, Derek _ran._

There was a shadow matching the path of his own, speeding along the rooftops of the city, leaping and moving like something almost more than human.

But he knew it was human. Even from their distance apart he could smell that it wasn’t a werewolf that was playing with him, high above the streets below.

And it was _playing_.

The man wasn’t hunting him, though Derek could see the bow and arrows he carried over his back. He wasn’t running towards him, only in line with him, and he could imagine the adrenaline that was uniting them in that moment was why he was there.

It wasn’t about the thrill of the chase. It was the thrill of the _pack_.

The car horns below, the yells in the night were nothing to do with them. Just the darkened city going about its life as they tested each other, not trying to communicate, not doing anything more than run.

Derek soon reached the outskirts of the inner city where the buildings were spaced further apart, forcing their game lower to the ground. His chest and feet were bare, the feel of the night air upon his skin pleasing the wolf inside. Soon he was on the rough pavement in a side alleyway, a silent spring to the ground, and there was no one around as he stopped in his tracks, listening.

He didn’t even see his silent shadow arrive. The man was just there in the spotlight of a street lamp, covered in green leather, cowled hood hiding his face.  

Derek tilted his head, his nose testing the scents in the air. There was something else there, something more than just adrenaline and excitement. Something like sex.

The man moved, stepping out of the artificial light into the shadows and long cast of the moon. He walked silently, moving slowly until he was standing face to face with the werewolf. Derek hadn’t moved at all.

The man raised his hand quietly until it cupped Derek’s jaw and rubbed his thumb lightly against the dark stubble over skin. Derek breathed a deep inhalation and took a slight step forward so that they now stood close against each other, bare muscle against leather. He leaned forward to the mouth that was all he could see in the shadows. He smelled the scent, heard the heartbeat, felt the roughness of the stranger’s cheek as he brought his own palm up under the curve of the hood and brought their mouths together.

On that night, under the full moon, there was silence and the beginnings of something new.

 

 THE END.


End file.
